Mr. Frederickson
|race = Human |occupation = Superhero (retired) Philanthropist |status = Alive |residence = Frederickson Mansion (occassionally) |likes=His family Travelling Sloths Wrestling Exploring Cabbage soup |dislikes=Screwball villains |family = Mrs. Frederickson (wife) Fred (son) Fredediah Frederickson (grandfather) |friends = Heathcliff Roddy Blair Hiro Hamada Baymax Honey Lemon Go Go Tomago Wasabi Mini-Max |debut = Big Hero 6 |voice actor = Stan Lee}} Mr. Frederickson is Fred's wealthy father who lived a double life as a superhero known as Boss Awesome. Background In his earliest superhero years, Frederick Frederickson III tried to enhance himself with super-strength, but eventually realized he didn't need to do that and only needed to find his real inner strength, learning that it was his can-do attitude and the fact he was already wealthy. Still, he obtained enhanced abilities somehow. In the 1970s, he fought crime under the alter ego of Boss Awesome, defeating villains such as The Fence and The Monster, keeping all of their information in files. He also fought Baron Von Steamer hundreds of times (at least 741 according to Heropedia) and Supersonic Sue, which made him their mutual arch-nemesis. He also hired Heathcliff around this time to be his right-hand man and butler, and trained him in everything he knew for aiding in missions. Frederickson also hired architect Roddy Blair to design and create a secret chamber for superhero duty inside his own mansion. Due to this, both became good friends. Boss Awesome became famous to the point he was considered the greatest superhero of all time, appearing in magazines and beloved by all of San Fransokyo, although, at some point, he decided to retire and form a family, continuing his legacy by also naming his son Frederick Frederickson IV, making him the fourth successor of the name. As a civilian, Fred's father is a wealthy resident, living with his wife, Fred, and Heathcliff. Masquerading as a normal citizen, he was once a superhero known as Boss Awesome and he has a secret lair inside of his mansion. He often travels for humanitarian efforts and other adventures, thus he is rarely at home, leaving Fred and his wife in charge of their mansion. While he doesn't get to spend much time with his son, Fred has inherited some of his father's quirks and interests in fiction, comic books and superheroes. This also influenced Fred to pursue a superhero career of his own with the Big Hero 6. Appearance Mr. Frederickson is rather genial in appearance as this was taken directly from his actor, Stan Lee. He has angular features, but his face is wrinkled, especially above the eyebrows. He is slightly balding, with white hair parted on the sides with a few stripes of his natural hair color on the top (black in the movie, brown in the TV series), and a distinct mustache. His eyes are blue, like his son's. He is always seen wearing tan shades, even using goggles over them. Despite his age, he is physically fit. Mr. Frederickson wears a dark blue jacket with two gold buttons, brown pants, a pink collared shirt, and a red ascot. In his younger years, he was shown to be muscular and robust, though he had the same mustache. His superhero costume was black with red and blue accents. The chest and boxers were blue with red spots, while the shoulder pads, gloves, and boots were colored red. His mask had two antennae and yellow shades. Personality Mr. Frederickson is a calm and practical man with an eccentric streak. Because he used to be a superhero, he is brave and righteous. He is well-versed in the meaning of justice, righteousness, and responsibility. Even in his older years, he retains this wisdom and is very generous in sharing it to the younger generations. He is something of a mentor to Big Hero 6, as they rely on his decades of experience on what it means to be a hero and doing the right thing. As Boss Awesome, he is very confident and active. He was known for coming up with battle cries and phrases which showed his theatrical side. He apparently doesn't like that people find out about his secrets, but didn't get mad to find his son in his lair, nor did he get upset when Fred brought his friends in and discovered them, even though it did seem like he disapproved it at first. According to Fred, both of his parents are strict when it comes to letting people at their house overnight, as they insist on having in-depth 3-year background checks on guests. Powers and Abilities Mr. Frederickson has athlete-level capabilities, such as a high degree of strength, durability, and stamina, retaining this even at his current age. In battle, he relies on his physical abilities and wit to outmatch his opponents. *'Peak-human strength': Mr. Frederickson can knock out creatures with great ease and even punch a hole through a palm-tree. *'Fighting prowess': Frederickson has many unique fight techniques which he used to battle his enemies. **'The Coffee Table': An overly powerful kick. **'The Dentist': Consists of pummeling, which, when tested on a tree, made the punches look like clean teeth. **'The Twister': A punch that can make a hole through things. **'The Inverted Hammer': A move which Fred attempted by doing a kick while hand-standing, but failed. **'The Summer Wind': Fred tried the move with two rackets. **'The Blender': A spinning move. **'Five Point Poke': He does a double back-flip, lands on his enemy's shoulders and pokes them in five pressure points, causing temporary paralysis. Equipment In his days as a superhero, he wore a super suit and other gear to fight his enemies. The equipment is stashed inside his secret lair and all of his items have similar color schemes. *'Super suit': An armor consisting of a silver helmet with a yellow visor; a black, red and blue jumpsuit with red shoulder pads and gloves; red boots and typical yellow, red and blue "superhero" briefs. **'Utility belt': Boss Awesome has at least 3 belts, each one with different gear. *'Jetpack': It has the shape of a magnet, with two small wings on the sides. *'Sniper rifle': A seemingly regular sniper rifle hanged on the wall of his lair. *'Rockets': Rockets, whose tips are either red, yellow or blue. Each one might have different properties or uses given the color differences. *'Arrows': Arrows with large rounded tips. *'Shield': A medium-sized metal shield that remains in good condition. *'Hook cannons': They launch a zip-line and are used to transport. *'Spears': Three silver spears that are seen hanging on the wall. *'Capsules': Egg-shaped capsules with red bottoms and silver tips are also seen on the wall, but their exact use is unrevealed. History Big Hero 6 Decades later, at the family's residence, Fred stares at his family's portrait, wishing his father was there to tell him about the recent events he lived and how he became a superhero himself. Fred then accidentally uncovers his father's secret lair behind the portrait just as Mr. Frederickson arrives home and finds Fred inside the lair. He reveals to his son's amazement how he has once lived a double life as a superhero. With happiness and relief over reuniting, Fred and his father embrace before the latter tells Fred they have a lot to talk about. Season 1 Before Fred's bro-tillion event, Mr. Frederickson received the news that there was an avalanche at their family mountain in Switzerstan and he had to go help out, therefore miss the party. The event, however, was interrupted by Baron Von Steamer, who returned seeking revenge against Boss Awesome. Steamer captured Wasabi, erroneously believing him to be Frederickson's son and escaping with him. Fred then took the rest of Big Hero 6 to the secret lair and explained that his father was the superhero that Von Steamer sought revenge against. Mr. Frederickson then appeared on his computer's screen when he was still at the avalanche and two of his companions were being chased by a Yeti. Frederickson asked what Fred and his friends were doing there and after they told him that Steamer had returned and abducted Wasabi, Mr. Frederickson helped the team by showing them a map of Von Steamer's old hideouts. The Yeti then showed up behind Frederickson, but he easily knocked it out with one hand. In the episode "Aunt Cass Goes Out", Alistair Krei invited him for the unveiling of the Buddy Guard at Krei Tech, but was unable to attend as he got stuck at Chateau Frederickson and so his son attended to represent his family instead. In "Kentucky Kaiju", he is fighting mummies elsewhere while retrieving a book, then tries to contact Fred to give him the news, only to find Hiro in Fred's room instead. Hiro decides to leave, but Frederickson stops him and notices his Nano-Dex upgrade, calling him a genius for the invention and letting him know that he once tried to do the same, talking with him while beating the mummies with no effort. Frederickson then tells Hiro that he does not need to enhance himself and only needs to find his true strength. However, he also tells him to get out of the house soon because he didn't recognize him at first, thus called security and were on their way to the mansion. He next has to leave to the family rain forest preserve to save sloths, but Von Steamer also comes back to challenge him once again with a new plan. Steamer puts up a statue of Boss Awesome at the bay which he would use to attack the city, though people were unaware of its true intention. He also sends a recorded message which Heathcliff receives, but he calls Fred and Big Hero 6 instead. The team watch the message and go to Frederickson's lair, speaking to him through the computer to tell him about it. Frederickson, however, reveals that he wouldn't be able to get to the city in time, and tells them about how every time Steamer tried a plan he let himself to be captured because Steamer would always explain his plan and allowed Frederickson to find a way to foil it, so Hiro got the idea to make Fred face Steamer dressed up as Boss Awesome and obtain the same result. Fred soon began training to learn his father's signature moves with his help, and then suited up with the Boss Awesome superhero costume. Fred and Big Hero 6 then faced the villain and managed to capture him. Season 2 In "The Fate of the Roommates", the team contacts Mr. Frederickson on advice for taking down Yama's underground racing competition. Frederickson recommends Heathcliff for the job of infiltration. In "Supersonic Sue", the team contacts Mr. Frederickson knows Supersonic Sue (character). He defeated the two villains after Big Hero 6 (organization) couldn't beat Baron Von Steamer and Supersonic Sue. Fredrickson makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of "The Present", when Aunt Cass was outside, handing out sweets and singing Christmas carols. Trivia *He portrays the likeness of his voice actor Stan Lee as an intentional reference to Lee's career of showing up in most Marvel films and shows as a cameo. *His catchphrase is "Classic". *Promotional material for the film showed that Fred's (and thus his) last initial was Lhttp://disneysbighero6-bh6.tumblr.com/post/101558763514/fred. In the series, however, the last name is retconned and he is now referred to as Mr. Frederickson. Fred's full name is also revealed to be Fred Frederickson IV, therefore clearly making his dad's name Fred Frederickson III. **It's possible that the "L" stood for Lee, the same last name as voice actor. *The Boss Awesome persona seems to be a combination of American and Japanese superheroes, fitting in with San Fransokyo's overall theme of the combining of American and Japanese culture. **For instance, he is similar to the DC Comics superhero Batman in that both are wealthy people that have a secret superhero identity, a mansion with a hidden lair, both use gear for crime fighting, and both have a butler who knows their alter-ego. Furthermore, when Fred wore one of the Boss Awesome supersuits and captured Baron Von Steamer in "Steamer's Revenge", his shadow resembled Batman. **His suit also resembles the Japanese superhero Kamen Rider, and during his fight in "Supersonic Sue", he assumes a pose similar to Kamen Rider's iconic pose. *His last quote in the film (and the last quote in the film overall) is "We have a lot to talk about". This is also the title of an episode from Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. It may or may not have been intentional. *In "Kentucky Kaiju", Mr. Frederickson‘s name on a billboard is misspelled as Frederikson. This was likely just a mistake. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Fredericksons.jpg|The Fredericksons' portrait. Frederickson shadow.jpg|Frederickson meets his son in his lair. Frederickson.jpg Frederickson revealed.jpg|Mr. Frederickson's face revealed. Fred Look At His Dad.png MrFrederickson.jpg Frederickson 1.jpg|"I wear 'em front," big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11034.jpg|"I wear 'em back." big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11035.jpg|"I go inside out," big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11044.jpg|"then I go front and back." Freds hug.jpg BH6 Ending 2.jpg|"We have a lot to talk about..." Boss Awesome.png|A poster of his alter ego, Boss Awesome. BH6 look at Boss Awesome poster.png Mr. Frederickson's boxers.png Frederickson face.png Frederickson at avalanche.png Fredrickson.png Hit that button.png BH6 look at map.png Frederickson Yeti.png|Knocking out a Yeti. FredericksonKK.png Frederickson closeup.png Frederickson vs mummy.png|Fighting mummies. Frederickson shipping.png|Name miswritten in a billboard. Fred and Mini-Max read comic.png Boss Awesome picture destroyed.png|His photograph is destroyed. Fred watching news.png Bluff Boss Awesome.png Bluff Boss Awesome statue.png|Steamer's statue disguised as a Boss Awesome monument. Mini-Max Boss Awesome.png Super People covers.png|Boss Awesome in magazine covers. Frederickson SR.png Frederickson sloth.png Mr. Frederickson with sloths.png Fred and dad.png Fred training 1.png|Mini-Max admires Boss Awesome. Fred reads magazine.png The Coffee Table.png The Dentist.png The Twister.png Five Point Poke.png Boss Awesome Fred.png Fred hugs Frederickson.png|Fred hugs the screen. Fate of the Roommates - Mr. Frederickson.jpg Supersonic Sue - Boss Awesome's lair.jpeg Supersonic Sue - Fred's Dad wrestles bull.jpeg Chibi big hero 6.png Boss Awesome returns.jpg Battle fight.jpg BH6 and Boss Awesome arrest the villains.jpeg Boss Awesome's worst enemy.jpg Write Turn Here 33.jpg Fuego street.jpg Miscellaneous BH6 characters.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Superheroes